Secrets, Mistakes, and Regrets
by Dziemian86
Summary: I started this before the Season 3 Premier, so its not in sequence with what is going on right now...but its a story about how I think the season should go. Amy has made a big mistake, now what is she going to do? Ramy story!
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe it. I can't believe we just did this. I promised myself that I wouldn't do this again for a very long time. But I didn't want to lose him. If I ddn't do it he would go find someone else. Then where would that leave me? He already slept with Adrian, who else was he going to find. Lately he has been acting weird around her. I have been wondering what was going on between them. Now is not the time to think about it. I leave for music camp tomorrow and I wanted to make sure he remembered me while I was gone.

"Amy? Why are you so quiet?" Ben asked turning towards her in his bed. "Are you ok?"

"I…I'm fine. I need to go. I need to finish packing." Amy stood up with the bedsheet wrapped around her as she gathered her clothes and made her way to the bathroom in Ben's room. Ben's father and his new wife Betty had been on a two week long honeymoon and would be back in a day or so.

"Oh…ok…are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just…never mind"Amy said walking back out of the bathroom

"No Amy, what is it you can tell me." He said sitting up in the bed.

"Oh nothing, just don't forget me when I'm gone."Amy said as she walked towards the door.

"I could never forget you Amy, have fun at music camp…I love you Amy"

"I…I…I have to go" She quickly made her way out of the house into her SUV. She put the keys in the ignition and robotically drove back to her home. It was Ricky's weekend with John, so she could get ready for camp and just forget about the whole thing.

She pulled into her driveway and shut the car off. She put her face into her hands and leaned into the steering wheel and started to cry. She couldn't believe she actually slept with Ben. She thought it was the only way to keep him. She jumped as she heard a knock on her window.

"Amy are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Ricky what are you doing here? This is your weekend with John."He said as she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and stepped out of the vehicle.

"I wanted John to see you before you left for New York in the morning. What happened? Are you ok?" Ricky said moving the bangs from her face and behind her ear. He had done this so many times before. Why was it that everytime it sent chills down Amy's back.

"I'm fine. I just…I just made a mistake." She walked toward the kitchen entrance to her house and put her keys in the door. They both walked in and made their way to the living room. Amy's family was all out for the day and she was home alone, exept for Ricky and John.

They both sat down on the sofa and Amy took John in her lap. "Amy, what are you talking about? What happened? You're not telling me anything."

"Ricky, don't worry about it. I probably should not be talking about it with you anyway." She said coldly.

"Fine, whatever you want. So, do you need help packing?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I still have some packing to do. You can bring John up and sit with me while I finish." They made their way up the stairs towards her room. Clothes were scettered over the bed and a suitcase lay on the floor open half filled. "I am really going to miss John while I'm gone but I know you can take care of him."

"He is going to miss his mommy, aren't you John?" He said giving his son a kiss on the head. "But this will be a great opportunity for you. And there are other girls there who are in the same situation as you." Amy started to cry again "I'm sorry did I say something to upset you?"

"I…I...I had sex with Ben!" She proclaimed as she flopped on the bed sobbing.

"What! I thought you told him you didn't want to. Did he pressure you?" Ricky was fuming.

"No, No, It was just, he slept with Adrian, who else was he going to find if I didn't give it to him? I don't want him to cheat on me while I'm in New York, or go back to Adrian. They have been acting strange lately, since the wedding."

"You didn't have to do that Amy. If he can't be with you without that then he's an idiot."

"You can't really talk; you cheated on Adrian all the time."

"I know but that was different. Ben is supposed to be a nice guy; I'm not that nice of a guy. He has not been acting very "nice" lately." He said using air quotes when saying nice.

Amy looked up at him. "That's not true, you are a nice guy. Yeah, you can be a player, but you are a great father and you are a good friend to me." She took his hand to sit next to her. Ricky put his arm around her shoulder and Amy laid he head on his shoulder. "How did we get here? How did our lives get so messed up?"

"I don't know about you, but I like my life. I have a wonderful son and he has a great mom. I know it could have been better curcumstances, but it all turned out ok."He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head to look straight into her eyes. "I'm sorry that it didn't work out that well with Ben, but don't let anyone treat you less than what you deser…." His sentence was cutoff by Amy's lips on his. Ricky placed John on the bed behind them with their lips still together and placed both hands on either side of her face. Amy slightly opened her mouth to make their kisses wider. She didn't know why she was doing this, but as he was talking she got this overwhelming urge to kiss him. She was sick of everyone else deciding what she would do, she took charge this time and it felt really good.

Ricky was shocked. He couldn't believe they were kissing, for the third time since they had met. He had told her father that there was no heat, but he lied. Everytime their lips met there was heat. He just didn't want to make things more complicated. Amy pulled away with one last peck and smiled at Ricky looking into his eyes.

"Wow, what was that for?"

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…"

"No, it was great. You just surprised me, that's all." He took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I just couldn't help it. It just felt right." She stood up and made her way towards her closet and started going through more clothes and putting them in the suitcase.

"Amy, do you have feelings for me?" He said picking up John again as he stayed seated on the bed.

"Why, do you have feelings for me?

"I asked you first…"

She paused for a moment and looked down at the floor. "Um...I guess...yeah, I do. I mean ever since John's birthday when I stayed at your house I thought about how perfect everything would be if we were together, you know, as a family."

"I have to say, I have thought about it too. I have had feelings for you for a while but I just didn't want to admit it. When I offered to help you practice kissing, I admit it was just an excuse to kiss you. I really enjoyed it." He looked down at the floor and then to John.

"It was the same with me. I really liked it too." She smiled embarrassed.

"What about Ben?"

"What about Ben, he cheated on me and then slept with Adrian to get back at me for our kiss. He doesn't love me; if he did he wouldn't have made me feel like I had to have sex with him to keep him around." She said shaking her head. She started zipping her suit case as she heard the door open. "We better get downstairs, my family is home, I don't want them to think…you know." They made their way down the stairs just as her mom and dad closed the door behind them.

"Ricky what are you and Amy doing upstairs alone?" Anne said sternly.

"I just thought Amy might want to spend some time with John before she left and I was helping her finish packing." He said nervously. Ricky picked up Johns diaper bag from beside the front door and made his way out. "Bye Amy, I hope you have a good trip."

"Amy, you know you shouldn't have had Ricky upstair while no one was here. We cannot have a repeat of almost 2 years ago." She said tossing her purse and keys on the entrance table.

"Mom, don't worry, that will not happen again. I promise." Amy stomped back up to her room to finish packing and to go back to sleep.

**Hope you like the story...I wrote before the Season Premier so it was what I thought it should be like. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 3 weeks since Amy had left and she was loving New York. She couldn't get one thing off her mind, Ricky. She should have been thinking about Ben, but she could only think about that kiss. She could only think of how he made her feel in his arms, how perfect their life could be together. Amy made her way back to her dorm room as her roommate popped her head out of the bathroom.

"Hey Amy, can I ask you a favor?" He roommate Linn was an asian/american student who played the violin. She was really into pop music and was a really great dancer and really fun to be around. She made Amy feel freer, like she could get away from all her problems and just be 16.

"Sure Linn, what's up?"

"It's…you know…that time of the month…do you have any tampons?"

"Sure one sec." Amy opened her top dresser drawer and pulled out the blue unopened box. She stopped and gasps as she dropped them to the floor. The top popped open and she quickly bent down to gather them all up and put them back in the box. "I'm coming" She put the box back in her dresser taking one into the bathroom and reaching it through the doorway towards Linn. This could not be she thought as she sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. This could not be happening again. Amy counted on her fingers. It had been 5 weeks since her last period. She stood up and made her way towards the door. "Hey Linn, I'm going out for a bit, be back."

"K, but you just got back" The door shut, whatever, Linn thought to herself as she made her way out of the bathroom.

The car pulled up to Amy's driveway and she let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Ames?" Her dad asked her as he parked the car.

"Nothing just tired from the plane ride. I think I'm going to just go upstairs and take a nap." Amy got out of the car and carried a suitcase in the front door. When Amy walked in there was Ricky with John on his lap sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought you might want to see John when you got back."

"Oh…Thank you...Yes I do want to see him…Dad is it ok if Ricky brings john up for a bit while I unpack."

"Sure Ames, but remember I am right down her, and don't shut the door."

Ricky and Amy made their way up the stair towards her room. She took John as Ricky carried her bags. As soon as he sat her bags down she put one hend behind Ricky's head pulling him in for a passionate kiss. He put both hands around her waist and pulled her closer. John giggled and they both pulled away smiling.

"I think John likes mommy and daddy together." Ricky said with a smirk. Amy sat on the bed placing John on the floor to crawl around.

"I needed that." She said flopping back on the bed.

"Oh really…how about some more." Ricky moved closer to her as she jumped up and pushed him out of the way running towards the bathroom. "Amy, are you ok?" He heard her heave for a minute the toilet flush then the water run. "Was it that bad?" he asked her jokingly as she walk back in the room.

"It's not funny…really…I need to tell you something before we start anything." Ricky sat on the bed serious. "First off, I broke it off with Ben…"

"Well that's great…"

"No, Ricky, listen….I broke it off with Ben…and about a week later I found out that…I…I'm pregnant again Ricky…with Ben's baby."

"Well, you wouldn't be the first…" He mummbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Amy said stepping closer. Ricky stood up and slammed his fist on her desk. Amy jumped back. "What is it?"

"This really sucks you know, first Adrian then you, doesn't that dweeb know how to use a condom, he is ruining this for us." He said pacing around the room.

"What are you talking about?"

"Amy, Adrian is pregnant too, with Ben's baby!"


	3. Chapter 3

**So I have gotten mixed reviews on this story...Which makes it interesting. Although I think you all will like the outcome. Ricky and Amy will have some challenges but lets see how they work it out! **

…..

"This really sucks you know, first Adrian then you, doesn't that dweeb know how to use a condom, he is ruining this for us." He said pacing around the room.

"What are you talking about?"

"Amy, Adrian is pregnant too, with Ben's baby!"

Chapter 3

"What!" Amy sat down on the bed with a blank stare. "What am I going to do?"

"Nothing"

"What?" Amy was confused, she had to do something.

"Don't tell him…let him and Adrian have their baby together, he does need to know about yours." Ricky was pacing the room. This was making Amy a little nervous.

"You mean, don't have the baby, I couldn't do that, I couldn't with John and I can't with this baby, and they are going to find out eventually." Amy put her face in her hands and started to cry again. She sat on the bed and Ricky sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"No, I don't mean don't have the baby…just don't have a baby with Ben."

"Ricky, he is the father, I can't just pretend he isn't."

"Why not, why not tell everyone its our baby. No one has to know it is Ben's."

"Ricky I couldn't do that to you, you already have John its too much trou…" Amy was cut off as ricky turned her face to his.

"Hey, we already have John, whats one more, we can do it Ames…I will be there for you through everything…trust me." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Alright then, I guess that's that, we are having another baby. How are we going to tell our family that we messed up again? They are going to be so upset." She stood up and started unpacking again. John was on the floor playing with his cars, he was starting to doze off.

"I will help you tell your family this time. We can do it together."

"You mean right now?"

"Why not, the sooner we get this over with the better."

"Alright, let me put John in his crib and I will meet you downstairs."

…..

Ricky makes his way downstairs and sits at the kitchen table. Amy comes down a little later as she calls for her family to meet them in the kitchen. Her mom was already in the kitchen making dinner as her dad and Ashley come in and sit around the table. Amy and Ricky look at eachother. Her family looks at them both strangely as they try to figure out what is going on.

"You start…" Amy says under her breath to Ricky.

"Why don't you and I can jump in as needed…"Ricky says nervously

"I know somebody better start or my dinners going to burn." Anne says frustrated.

"Well…"Amy starts"Ricky and I have something to tell you all, and I don't want you all to be mad, I mean we are older now and we already have John so we know what we are doing…"Amy starts rambling and Ricky jumps in.

"We are having another baby, Amy is pregnant." He leans back in his chair waiting for their responses.

"What, you got my daughter pregnant AGAIN! How could you two do this, did you not learn from the first time?" George stood up pointing in Ricky's face.

"Amy, how could you, what were you thinking, I thought you learned your lesson from John." Anne said in a disappointed tone to her daughter.

"I'm sorry, I know, it was stupid, I'm stupid, I made the same mistake twice..." Amy started sobbing.

"It's ok, I am going to be here for her this time. We are going to do this together. "

"I hope you know what you are doing, you already have enough trouble with one baby, now you have two! I'm just glad I'm out in the garage." Ashley said with a smirk. "Don't you two know how to use a condom, or birth control, something? Gosh!"

"I'm not the one who needs to hear that." Ricky huffed under his breath.

"What was that?" George says to Ricky

"Nothing, its nothing."

"So how did this happen anyways, aren't you with Ben…"George said motioning to Amy "and aren't you with Adrian, how long has this been going on?"

"Adrian and Ben slept together as you all know, and Adrian is pregnant with his baby." Amy said sternly.

"What, so you two decided you would get back at them by having another baby, you all are weird." Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"No, it just happened, after we found out about them, we were together and it happened, that's it." Ricky said to all of them as he stood up. "We wanted to let you know, that's all, but we can handle this o our own. He took Amy's hand and pulled her up as he marched them towards the stairs.

Anne finally broke her shock and stopped them. "Wait, are you sure you can do this? One baby is hard enough without adding another, are you sure you want to keep the baby. I mean there is nothing wrong with adoption."

"No, we want to keep our baby; we want to finally be a family, together." Ricky called back as they both made their way up the stairs.

**Please review! I have a few directions in mind that I would like to take this story, I will have to see how everyone feels about it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

…..

Chapter 4:

(At School)

It's the first day of the new school year and everyone is gathering in the halls before their first classes. This year some will be celebrating their senior year while others are one more step towards graduation.

Ricky and Amy have had a long summer. Amy has not seen been since she broke it off with him while she was at music camp. She realized when Ricky told her about Ben and Adrian's baby why Ben didn't fight for her more or even try to contact her. She realized it was for the best. She is almost 4 months along and has a little baby bump again. She wonders what it will be like when everyone sees her again. What will they think?

Ricky and Amy walk hand in hand through the school doors and head to their lockers. They are happy to find they are only 3 lockers from eachother.

"So, do you think you will be ok without me? I mean I will see you in band and at lunch, but are you sure you are up for being back?" Ricky said as he pushed Amy's bangs behind her ears.

"It's alright, I'll be fine! Everyone would have figured it out eventually." She gives him a kiss and turns back to her locker to organize her books. Just then Grace walks up to them both.

"Hi Amy, Hi Ricky, How was your summ…Oh!" She looked down at Amy's bump "Um, summer? Amy I'm sorry if I'm wrong, but" She looks around then steps a little closer to wisper "But, are you having another baby?"

Ricky steps forward and puts his arm around Amy's waist. "Yes Grace, WE are having another baby, a brother or sister for John." He smirks knowing full well that by telling Grace the whole school will know by next period, including Ben and Adrian.

"Oh, well you heard Adrian and Ben are having a baby right?" Grace says matter of factly.

"Yes, we knew, that's what sort of brought us together. Ben cheated and Ricky was there for me. Now we are one big happy family." Amy said in a sarcastic tone which Grace obviously hadn't picked up on.

"Well, good luck, you know, with the baby and your family and all."Grace said as she rushed off to find her friend Adrian.

Ricky and Amy looked at eachother and chuckled.

"Well, I better get to class." Amy said looking up at Ricky "I love you"

"I love you too…see you at lunch."

Meanwhile Grace had spotted Adrian and Ben around the corner. Adian was almost 5 months along and was really showing. She could still wear some of her pre-pregnancy clothes though and looked very stylish.

"Adrian, Ben, you will not believe who I just bumped into."

"Hi Grace, who." Adrian said rolling her eyes.

"Ricky and Amy."

"Grace you know I am not with Ricky anymore and Ben is not with Amy, why would we care?" Adrian said as she continued going through her locker.

"Because…Because…Amy is pregnant again."

"What?" Ben said surprised.

"Yup, Ricky and Amy are having another baby. They told me themselves. And they are together, like a little family."

"Wow, I thought Ricky would have learned his lesson after John, but I guess not, oh well, he's not my problem anymore." Adrian said as she turned back around to the other two.

"They also, know about you two, and the baby." Grace said

"So, they would have found out eventually, it's a little obvious don't' you think." Adrian said waving at her protruding stomach.

"Grace, did Amy tell you how far along she is?" Ben questioned. He was remembering the time he had with Amy before she left for New York.

"No, but they said that finding out about you two brought them together, so it had to have been after they found out about your little surprise. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, just wondering." Ben was relieved. He wondered if he not only was about to be a father once but twice!

"So have you two found out what you are having?" Grace said excitedly.

"It's a girl. The adoptive family have picked out her name…Madison Lee Faith…the Lee after Adrian." Ben explained.

"I am so happy that you two found a good home for her. I know you made the right decision to have her, but you had us a little worried there for a while." Grace was relieved when Ben convinced Adrian to put the baby up for adoption. Adrian couldn't handle what Amy went through, But Ben couldn't live knowing that his baby wouldn't have a chance at the world. They both wanted to just move on with their lives. Ben was helping Adrian through the whole pregnancy, but they decided it was best if they were not together as a couple. They were not meant for eachother. Ben was still in love with Amy, but knew he had to deal with this after he tried to get back with her. Now it was too late. His mistake had pushed her into Ricky's arms and now they were extending their family. He knew his chances were over.

The bell rang and everyone made their way to class.

…..

At Lunch Ricky found Amy and relieved sat down next to her.

"Hey, Ames, how has your day been so far?" He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright I guess, everyone was staring at me and wispering, but I expected that. I had one class with Ben and he wouldn't stop staring. I hope he hasn't figured it out, that its his." She said taking a bite.

"Don't worry, why do you think I told Grace, she will go tell Adrian and Adrian will tell Ben, he will never suspect a thing."

They continued to eat their lunch together, laughing and joking, as Madison and Jack walked up to their table.

"Hey Ricky, Hey Amy, do you mind if we eat luch with you?" Jack asked.

"No, its fine, sit down." Ricky replied

"So I heard you two are together now." Madison said with a smile as her and Jack sat down with their lunches. "Why didn't you call and tell me Amy?"

"Oh, I have been so busy this summer it must have slipped my mind to call." Amy replied.

"And, you two are having another baby?" Jack jumped in.

"Yes, John will have a little brother or sister." Ricky repeated from his earlier conversation with Grace.

"Wow, that's great, I mean, for John, and you two, you seem happy." Madison said, not sure what to say.

"Yeah, I am really happy." Amy said as she smiled and looked into Ricky's eyes. "Ricky is a great father, I couldn't imagine having a family with anyone else. So how are you two, I see you are still together."

"Yeah, we are doing great. We have so much fun together." Madison said adoringly

"Well, that's great!" Ricky said taking a bite.

"So have you both heard about Ben and Adrian?" Madison asked

"Yes" Ricky and Amy said in unison.

"Oh, I also heard from Grace that they found an adoptive family for their baby. I guess they couldn't take care of the baby like you two can." Jack stated.

"Well, we already have John, so whats one more baby, we figure, I mean its not like we planned it or anything, it just happened, but we already know what to expect so its not so bad." Amy explained.

"Well, we better get going, can't be late for class. I'll call you later Madison." Amy said getting up.

"Awesome, talk to you later!" Madison said as they all started walking back towards the school.

…..

(In the car on the way home)

Amy is staring out the window of her SUV as Ricky drives her and John home. How could she have made such a mess of everything? Ricky has been so great about this whole thing and its not even his child. Could they go on with this secret forever?

"Amy, I was thinking…"Ricky says breaking her trance "You know we already have John and with the new baby on the way, I think you and John should stay with me."

"Stay with you like you mean tonight, I'll have to ask my mom but…" Amy replies

"No Amy, I mean move in, live with me. We could live together as a family."

"Oh…" She wasn't sure how she felt about this. On one hand it sounded like a wonderful idea, they could be a family with no one to interfere, but on the other hand this would just be even more complicated with the current situation.

"Amy?"

"Huh..." she jumps out of her thoughts

"Amy, what do you think? Do you want to move in with me?" Ricky asks. Amy quickly smiles.

"Sure why not?" She goes back to looking out the window wondering if this would be a good idea.

"Great! We can tell you mom and dad and start moving everything tomorrow. I have the day off and it's a Saturday."

They pull into the driveway and Ricky gets out and starts getting John out. Amy just walks ahead towards the front door. She dreaded telling her parents. They were already upset about the baby, now she is leaving and living with Ricky. She reaches the front door but just stands there with her hand on the doorknob. Something isn't right and she knows it. She hears Ricky yell her name in the distance as everything goes black.

…..

**Tell me what you think so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Amy opens her eyes and sees Ricky's face. He was sitting in a chair next to her bed. She looks around the room. She is no longer home, she is in the hospital. Amy looks over to her arm to see that she is hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor.

"Amy, your awake!" Ricky said quietly with a smile

"Ricky, what…what happened."

"You passed out, I tried to get to you but I had John." He explained holding her hand "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts." She said grabbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, when you passed out you hit your head on the concrete."

"The baby! Oh my gosh, is the baby ok?"

"Well, I need to talk to you about that. They did an ultrasound and found out that you where having twins."

"What! Twins, I can't have twins!" She was shocked

"Well, they actually found out that you lost one of the twins. It is really weird though, they said that one baby was older than the other. Like they are twins but not conceived at the same time. They told me it was very rare. "He triend to explain not exactly understanding himself.

"How is that possible? I only slept with Ben that one time!" She was very confused now

"Yeah, but what about us? I mean…Amy we were together after you came back….Amy you lost the older baby…"

"What, so the younger baby is yours? What, but how…I mean...I lost Ben's baby and WE are having a baby…I mean we are REALLY having another baby together?" she started smiling.

"Yeah, Amy I mean we can do the paternity test if you want, but I am pretty sure after a lot of googling that the baby that survived is mine, now you never have to tell anyone about Ben's baby."

"Oh my gosh Ricky, we are having a baby, really having a baby? Does my family know?"

"Well, they know you were having two babies, but don't know that they were different ages. They only told me because I told them I was the father. And because I am John's father." He stood up and walked over to the table across the room to pick up his buzzing phone. "Hello….Ben you have no reason to come down here, Amy is fine, I am here, I will take care of her…Ben…No…" Ricky slapped his phone shut.

"Was that Ben? What does he want?" Amy said concerned

"He heard you were in the hospital and he says he is coming down here to make sure you are ok. I told him know, but he says he is coming anyways. Do you want me to let the nurses know not to let him in?" Ricky started to walk out of the room.

"No, if he wants to see me just let him come. Just stay with me though. I want you to stay here with me." She looked at him with pitiful eyes.

He crossed the room back to her side and looked her in the eyes. "I'm never gonna leave you…never" Ricky leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips as her mother, father and Ashley walked in the room.

"Hey Amy the doctor let us know you were awake, how are you feeling?" Her mom said in a concerned tone.

"I'm ok, I just have a headache, but Ricky told me I hit my head when I passed out."

"Did he tell you about the baby?" Anne said very carefully not wanting to break the miscarraige news to her to soon.

"Yes, he told me about the babies…its ok I know that I lost one." Amy said as she took Ricky's hand.

"Are you both going to be ok? I know that this type of situation is hard to deal with." Anne said as she placed her hand on Ricky's shoulder reasuring.

"Yeah, I think I will be ok, its not like I knew I was having two babies ahead of time, so I never had time to get used to the idea and get attached and stuff. Plus, I have Ricky, he is here for me." She pulled his hand to her cheek and rolled on her side as she dozed off. "Thank you for coming but I am getting slee…" Her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

"We should let her rest, are you ok to stay with her?" George said to Ricky. Ricky nodded yes as the family left the room. "If you need us we call us, we have to pick up Robbie and John from the church nursery, but we will be back later." At that they closed the door.

…

Ricky jumped as he heard the door open to Amy's room. He fell asleep sitting next to her with his head in her lap. He looked up to see that she was still sleeping. He turned to the door and he saw a shadow. The lights were out so he couldn't see who was there.

"Who's there?" Ricky called out to the shadow.

Ricky reached over and turned on the light on the nightstand and standing before him was Ben.

"Ben, what are you doing here, I thought I told you that you didn't need to come down, she is fine now."

"I…I just had to see that she was ok, I mean I haven't spoken to her since after she left, but I still care about her." Ben said trying to whisper "So how is she doing? I mean I heard she was pregnant, is the baby ok?"

"She is fine and the baby is fine. Well, there were two but one survived." He slowly slipped his hand out of her as not to wake her and motioned Ben towards the door. Once they made it to the hall they stopped talking in whispers. " Don't you have your own baby to worry about?"

"You heard huh?"

"I think everyone has."

"Well then you heard we put the baby up for adoption. The family will fly down and take her as soon as she is born. I mean it's not what I wanted, but Adrian didn't want to keep the baby." He said looking down at his shoes. "I guess it didn't work out like you and Amy."

"Ben it's harder than you think. You made the right decision… for you and Adrian. Now you two can go on with your lives and maybe you two will start a family someday when you are ready." Ricky said reassuringly

"Ricky, Adrian and I aren't together, I mean I am there for her during this pregnancy but we are not a couple if that's what you are thinking. After I found out about Adrian and the baby I was hoping I could work it out with Amy, but then you two decided to get together and have ANOTHER baby, it ruined everything, I ruined everything….well technically if you hadn't kissed Amy, I would have never slept with Adrian, and she wouldn't be having my baby…so it is technically your fault."

"No, its not my fault, if you hadn't of cheated on Amy in Italy then you two would have been together and I would have never kissed her. But remember this even if it wasn't Adrian, you would have found someone to have sex with. I know you pressured Amy into having sex with you and that is why she broke up with you. She felt like she had to, to keep you, she deserves better than that!" Ricky was getting frustated.

"Ricky…Ricky where are you!" Amy called out from the room. Ricky raced into the room and Ben followed. Once Ben got there Ricky was already comforting her.

"Its ok baby, I'm here, I was just right outside the door." Ricky said giving her kisses on the forehead and running his hands through her hair.

"Ben? What are you doing here." Amy said puzzled

"Nothing I guess…its too late." He mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry I havn't updated in forever. I had a beautiful baby girl. Malia Grace. She is 5 months old now. I hope you like the update! I know it doesn't exactly follow what really happened but this was better anyway lol...Can't wait for the new season of Secret Life!**

**Chapter 6**

A few days later the hosptial released Amy. Ricky helped her into the car and loaded all the balloons and flowers from all their friends. As he climbed in the driver's seat he looked over at Amy and noticed she was staring out the window expressionless.

"Amy…is there something wrong?"

"Huh…Oh, No I'm fine. I mean, I miss John, and….I'm scared." She said as she began to sob.

"Shhh…its all going to be alright." Ricky pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair.

Amy pulled away and wiped her eye. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me? I guess hormones….You know , even though I didn't know that I was having twins, it doesn't make it hurt any less. I am glad we decided to have John and this baby, I would have regretted not having them."

Ricky smiled. "I feel the same way." He turned the key and started the car. After a few minutes of driving in silence he spoke up. "Amy?"

"Yeah" Amy looked away from the window and looked at him.

"I know you just got out of the hospital and all, but we were going to talk to your parents about you and John living with me. Are you still up for that idea?" He was unsure if she still liked the idea. They hadn't talked about it while she was in the hospital.

"Um…yeah, actually, I think I like the idea more now that I know the baby is yours. We can be a family." She smiled.

"Wow…great. So let's get you home and pack up you and John. I can move your things tonight so I can take care of you." He was really happy things were finally working out in his life. He was going to be a better father than his father ever was.

*#*#*#*#*#*

The talk with her parents went suprisingly well. They agreed that with the new baby, it would be easier if they all lived together. Her father did add though that if her grades slipped at all then he was packing her up and moving her straight home. They moved most of her and John's things that night.

Amy sat on Ricky's couch as he put away her thing. John was playing on the floor with his cars. She looked around at her new life and was very pleased. Things were working out after all. Suddenly she felt a hard kick in her stomach.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed

Ricky ran out of the bedroom "What, Whats wrong! Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

"I'm fine…" She laugh "The baby just kicked me…oh…there it is again…Do you want to feel?"

"Ricky had never felt a baby kick before. He placed his hand on her stomach. She moved his hand down a little. H suddenly felt the baby kick against his hand. In this moment he regreted not being there for Amy with John. For missing all of this.


End file.
